Moze's Song
by recnad865
Summary: Nothing says I love you more than a retrospection of your relationship! Noze. Oneshot songfic! Review!


**Moze's Song (Oh My My My)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ned's Declassified!!! Or the song!!!**

**Author Note: My very first songfic, but not my first Noze story!!! I heard this song and was like, "Woah! That would make a great Noze songfic to go along with my 1 and only fanfic!" LOLZ! Its like 18 chapters though so no worries!lolz! (I'm not Australian, I'm American! Southern to be exact!) The song's Mary's Song (Oh my my my) by Taylor Swift. She sings a bunch of songs that relate to Noze!!! I've got another Taylor Swift/Noze songfic comin btw!!!lolz! Be kind with your reviews unless it completely sucks,k!!!lolz!Its written in Moze's POV, kind of like her writing a letter to Ned, or a song plus a letter, k!!!**

Ned,

We had been best friends since we were in diapers and we were inseparable from the get go. Our parents were friends as well (that's how we met) and had our wedding planned out since we were three. They had been neighbors since their older siblings were born. Ned had an older sister, Natalie, who was in college. Moze also had an older sister named Megan who was sli8ghtly older than Natalie, but they were good friends anyway. When we were little and all through middle school, I never imagined falling in love with my best friend, but I did...

**She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky, the pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my...**

By the time 8th grade rolled around, I had had my share of boyfriends and you had, well...one girlfriend. Suzie Crabgrass. We were friends...until I started to have feelings for you. I never quite understood what she had the I didn't. Cookie would always say, "You." which annoyed me with no avail. Since we lived next door to each other, we always found time to hang out on Friday nights. Just hang out and watch a movie, or go outside and gaze at the stars. That was, until we kissed accidentally at an after school function. Things just got awkward after that. It had been a mistake, but, though we both denied it at the time, felt something wonderful like fireworks going off and angels singing in our heads. Sometimes I miss the times when we were young...

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**

**You never did, you never did**

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

**Just two kids, you and I...**

**Oh my my my...**

I'd loved you for two years when you finally admitted you loved me. We were sitting on the beach (you'd planned the whole evening) and you gave me a little circle necklace, said it represented your eternal love for me. The second you put it around my neck, I cried. No boy, or anyone else, for that matter, had cared for me that much. It was a scary thought, though. We were sixteen, almost seventeen; The summer before we graduated Dukakis. We were very young, but very much in love. But admitting and promising to love each other _forever_? It didn't take much time to realize that it was possible for us. You realized that before me...

**I was sixteen and suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my...**

Our first time seemed like nothing special. It was spontaneous, meaningful and special to us. A few months later, Suzie called saying she was pregnant. We thought nothing of it until she said it may be yours. Our first but fight was over that and I gave back my circle necklace. You never cheated on me, I knew you never would. We were broken up at the time. You were depressed and drinking, and had a momentary lapse in judgment. The baby wasn't yours, but her husband Loomer's whom she married after her first pregnancy back in grade 9. I couldn't bare the thought of not having you in my life so I took my necklace and you, back. I'm so glad I did. The entire time this happened all I kept thinking was, "I can't loose him again..." I stuck by your side.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outside til the morning light**

**Oh my my my...**

After my mom decided to leave my cheating father and move my litter sister Abbey and I across town, you devised a plan to help me stay. You took me to all the places that were meaningful to us. We ended up under the trellis at Hoppington Gardens in the middle of the rose garden. It was there we had our first real kiss. There was a table set for two and after the meal was finished, soft music stared playing from nowhere. We danced the night away... I was wondering how thins all was going to play out to convince my mom to let me stay. That was until you got down on one knee and proposed. I said yes and we shared a long kiss and one last dance with tears streaming down our faces. That was one of the very few times I've seen you cry. We were seventeen and knew we were young, but we would stop a nothing to make our marriage work.

**A few years had gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me, but down on one knee**

It seemed everything was trying to keep us from getting married. It was either you, or me, or even Seth Powers that got in the way. Sometimes even _we_ had our doubts, but we made it! We wrote our own vows because what we'd been through deserved more than just, "I do." You told me, and everyone watching that you would always love me and protect me because you loved me more than life itself and anything or anyone in the world. You usually didn't cry, but this was one of those special times. I said I'd never leave you no matter what crazy stunt you pull because we were soul mates and would always find our way back to each other if we ever parted. We went off to college at USC and got a small apartment.

Remarkably, we were able to finish school before I gave birth to our beautiful baby girl, Emily. (Emma for short). We moved back home into my old house, right next to your parents so they could baby-sit. We were 25 by then, still really young to be starting a family. You replaced Sweeney when he retired as James K. Polk's 7th grade science teacher. I pursued a career in psychology, never really being the stay at home type. Occasionally I came back to James K. Polk to teach woodshop and coach volleyball, but more importantly, to be hear you.

You were at work when I came in to tell you I was pregnant with our second child, also a girl who we named Sarah "Moze" so that I could have a namesake. It turned out, I was pregnant with twins and the other baby was a boy. We named him Christopher Matthew after your father. Our family was complete before we were 30.

**Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

**You said I do and I did too**

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on that very from porch**

**After all this time, you and I...**

I'll bet when we're old and gray, we'll still love each other just as much as we did back then and we do now. You're the best husband, father, and soul mate anyone could ask for. As I sit here at our kitchen table watching you play with our kids, Emily (now 8), and the twins, now 5. I can't help but smile. We've been through so much together already and our journey together isn't half over. I'm glad for that because I couldn't survive without you. Always remember that my love for you will never die, even after you or I are gone. "My love for you is eternal." I think as I look down at the circle necklace you gave me all those years ago.

If you're reading this, I'm already gone. I'll see you soon my love.

Moze

P.S.- I love you more than life itself and I have ever since I met you. This letter doesn't even compare to how I feel about you.

**I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

**In the sky, oh my my my...**

**Author Note: I cried at the end as I was writing it. It worked out better than I planned. Please review b/c I worked especially hard on this. **

**recnad865**


End file.
